


Fantasma

by VenerediRimmel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Goodbyes, I Love You, Slice of Life, True Love, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queste mille parole girano intorno a ciò che Oliver dice a Felicity prima di partire per affrontare Ra's Al Ghul, ovvero: “Felicity, onestamente, non so se sono ancora un assassino, ma so due cose. La prima è che chiunque io sia farei qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi, per salvare mia sorella.”<br/>“E la seconda cosa?”<br/>“Ti amo”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasma

 

> **Fantasma**

 

 

_Felicity, onestamente, non so se sono ancora un assassino, ma so due cose._

  
E sono queste che lo hanno condotto a scalare una montagna per affrontare Ra's Al Ghul. Soprattutto la prima: fare qualsiasi cosa pur di salvare sua sorella, Thea.  
Anche se lei non è più la stessa, anche se lei ha iniziato a mentire, anche se lei si è addestrata con Malcolm, anche se Thea è una assassina che inconsapevolmente ha ucciso Sara.  
Perché è sua sorella, e ha promesso di proteggerla sempre. Sempre. Nessuna eccezione.  
È la sua piccola sorella.

_La prima è che chiunque io sia farei qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi, per salvare mia sorella._

  
Ed è per questo che Oliver Queen è morto. Per salvare sua sorella.  
  
Il freddo combinato al sapore della morte che sta assaporando dopo essere caduto nel dirupo, lo fa sentire un fantasma: immagina che lo sia. E veloce come il suo amico Barry, giunge da lei, a spiarla, a casa.  
La vede addormentata sul divano, ad attenderlo, forse, perché è Natale, ma lui non ci sarà.  
Si avvicina e si china su di lei; sorride appena mentre prova a scostarle una ciocca di quei capelli corti dal viso incantevole, ma non più ingenuo, di sua sorella e non ci riesce.  
Si alza, le dice «Addio» e si volta verso l’albero illuminato. Per lui sarà sempre la sua dolce e innocua sorella.  
Ricorda le parole di lei, alla vista di quell’albero, e nel petto qualcosa si contorce in una stretta che gli provoca dolore.  
Il suo corpo, ben lontano da quel fantasma, sputa sangue dalla bocca.  
Il prossimo anno, ora che resterà da sola, quell’abete sarà ancora più grande – pensa fra sé, con rammarico.  
Ma può solo rattristarsi, perché Oliver ha fatto ciò che andava fatto per salvarle la vita. Ora ci penseranno Roy e tutti gli altri a prendersi cura di lei, a tenerla lontana da Malcolm.  
Li scorge prima di scomparire, quei due addobbi natalizi, quei due pupazzi di neve, con incisi i loro nomi: Oliver e Thea.  
Guarda ancora sua sorella, che dorme profondamente forse sognando di un posto migliore dove lei, la madre, il padre che l’ha cresciuta e il fratello vivono serenamente una _vita normale,_ e le sussurra «Ti voglio bene, Speedy» prima di scomparire con la promessa di proteggerla anche laddove è diretto.  
  
Sta per tornare dal suo corpo che lo reclama per un’ultima volta prima di abbandonare questo mondo, quando sente quella voce.

 

_E la seconda cosa?_

  
Il fantasma si guarda indietro.  
Non potrebbe, ma _per lei_ andrebbe contro ogni circostanza, ogni legge naturale, ogni imposizione. Per lei.  
Pensa in quel momento che non è mai stato a casa sua, che quella sarà la prima volta. Ciò nonostante sa perfettamente dove sia, perché è il cuore a trascinarlo.  
La vede, quando entra attraversando la porta, seduta sul pavimento con la schiena poggiata al guanciale del divano; ha i piedi scalzi, un goffo pigiama che la rende dolcissima, i capelli sciolti, gli occhi chiari arrossati e un po’ gonfi, le labbra candide senza alcun lucidalabbra a illuminarle. Le sta mordendo, mentre singhiozza, trattenendo i sussulti del petto tra le gambe che ha stretto al petto con le braccia.  
La Tv è accesa, come se si aspettasse la peggiore delle notizie da un mezzo di comunicazione che non saprà mai dirle la verità.  
Perché Felicity non saprà mai se - e come - Oliver sia morto. Non lo saprà e lui vorrebbe tanto dirglielo, per metterle l’anima in pace, per salutarla un’ultima volta e dirle ancora ciò che prova per lei.

 

_Ti amo._

  
Le si avvicina, le si siede accanto e la guarda scorgendone ogni dettaglio da portare con sé per non dimenticarla mai. Anche se pur volendo non ci riuscirebbe, ovunque sia il suo _futuro,_ a dimenticarla.  
«Vorrei baciarti» sussurra il fantasma. «E anche questa volta sarebbe per un addio- e… sono quasi rincuorato al pensiero di non poterlo fare, di non poterti baciare» continua. «Perché non voglio dirti addio, Felicity».  
«Vorrei essere stato un uomo normale con una vita normale che, incontrandoti, ha perso la testa per te. Eppure se non fossi quel che sono, non ti avrei mai incontrata e- non ti avrei mai amata.» sorride fra sé. «E allora solo per provare ciò che provo per te, rivivrei tutto questo, anche la morte».  
Felicity guarda verso il soffitto e, improvvisamente, come se potesse sentire le sue parole, tira un sospiro di sollievo. Ma è un altro singhiozzo, mentre gli occhi le si riempiono di lacrime che riversano subito sulle sue nivee guance.  
Il fantasma continua, mentre il petto esplode per il desiderio di abbracciarla come ha potuto fare così poche volte _in vita…_  
Vorrebbe baciarla.  
Vorrebbe stringerla.  
Vorrebbe vivere con lei.  
Vorrebbe amarla per tutta una vita. Ma è tardi e l’amerà altrove, per quella che senza di lei sarà un'eternità: «Perché ti amo, ed è stata la cosa più _umana_ che mi sia stata concessa nella vita. Tu sei la prima persona che mi ha salvato-»  
Si alza, mentre si sente fragile e distrutto, la guarda mentre fissa il cellulare muto e sorride a fatica. È pronto a dirle addio. Deve farlo.  
«Non attendermi più, Felicity» così la saluta e, dopo un ultimo sguardo, il fantasma torna al suo corpo.

 

*

_“Felicity, onestamente, non so se sono ancora un assassino, ma so due cose._  
_La prima è che chiunque io sia farei qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi, per salvare mia sorella.”_  
_“E la seconda cosa?”_  
_“Ti amo”_

  
Oliver sa due cose quando parte per affrontare Ra's Al Ghul. Le sa anche sdraiato su quella roccia, mentre esala il suo ultimo respiro.  
La prima è che farebbe qualsiasi cosa per salvare sua sorella Thea. Ed è per questo che è morto.  
La seconda è che ama Felicity. Ed è grazie a questo sentimento, all’emozione più forte fra tutte, alla sua forza quasi magica, all’umanità che Felicity gli ha ridato, che Oliver è sfuggito ad un solo passo dalla morte, sopravvivendo.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
